


Possession and Pancakes

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: DCU
Genre: Barry kisses him better, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Pancakes, Sex, orange lantern!Hal Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Hal Jordan picks up an orange ring, finds what he wants to possess most in the universe, gets drunk, and falls even more in love with his best friend.Or the one where Barry Allen rescues his dumb bestie, cures his hangover, makes him pancakes, and is subsequently rewarded.





	1. Chapter 1

It called to him. It was sickly sweet and sure and Hal couldn’t resist. He reached out, reached for the ring. It was his after all, his to take, his to have. And he wanted it. He needed it!

“Jordan of Earth, no!”

The Green Lantern Corps, the few still able to stand after the battle, stared in horror as Hal turned, hunching over and pulling his lips back in a snarl.

“MINE!”

The new orange lantern shot away from the group, leaving the battered remains of his old corps to tend to their wounded as he cleared the atmosphere. The alien planet dropped away into the endless fabric of space. He knew where he wanted to go and he knew what he wanted to possess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry grinned, glancing up to the blue sky at the man flying slow and low over Central City. It had been months since Hal had left for Corps business and apparently it had finished way faster than they’d expected. Running up the side of a building, the Flash came to a stop, waving his arms above his head in excitement, “Hey, GL! Down here!”

Hal turned at the noise and headed straight for him.

As the man flew closer, Barry could see that something was clearly wrong. Dark circles sat beneath Hal’s eyes and his familiar green glow was tinted with a sallow orange. Hal didn’t smile, didn’t slow down, just crashed into Barry, lifting the Flash from the rooftop. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other pulling up behind Barry’s knees as he yelped.

“Mine!”

Barry threw his arms around Hal’s neck, tightening his grip as they lifted off, “Woah! Okay, Hal, what happened? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Deep-sunk eyes squinted at him, “You belong to me!”

Barry stared in shock, confusion settling onto his brow as the city began to drop away below them, “Uh, okay? Sure. Whatever makes you happy. Let’s…uh, let’s get you to the Watchtower and maybe we can talk about this. What’s-“

Hal stopped suddenly, a snarl dripping from his lips and Barry looked up, towards what his friend was glaring at. Six other Green Lanterns floated before them. They seemed to expect a fight, seemed ready for it.

“Hal Jordan of Earth, you must relinquish the ring. It is corrupting you.”

Howling, Hal bit out, “It is MINE!”, before shooting small constructs at the six in his way.

Barry gasped, struggling in the man’s arms, “Hal! Hey! Those are your friends! What are you doing? What’s wrong with you?”

One of the Green Lanterns focused on the Flash, blocking a greenish-orange missile, “You must remove the ring! The orange ring is of greed and it will drive him to madness!”

Scrabbling at the fingers digging into his shoulder, Barry cursed, “He has it covered by a force field! I can’t- my fingers just slip right off!”

The Green Lantern nodded, dodging another of Hal’s warped constructs, “Then we will distract him. You must remove it!”

Barry winced as they threw strange constructs at them, Hal easily brushing them off. He couldn’t vibrate through the forcefield. Why couldn’t it have been just a wall? What good was super speed if he couldn’t help his best friend?

And it wasn’t even going to work. Their plan was ridiculous! Hal becoming distracted in battle? That was literally what he didn’t do! He was a Green Lantern for a reason: willpower and focus. This wasn’t going to work. Hal was going to end up killing the other Lanterns or they were going to kill Hal. And Hal would never forgive himself for killing one of his allies if Barry could ever get this terrible ring off him.

Barry glanced up from his furtive attempts to remove the ring only to stare, horrified at the rage and hatred scoured into Hal’s face. How had his day turned into this? Why was he fighting against the man he trusted most in the universe?

“Hal!”

The man snapped his gaze down to the blond in his arms and Barry leaned up, kissing him even as he kept his eyes trained on the orange ring. The glow around it suddenly faltered and he ripped it from Hal’s finger, hope springing back into Barry’s mind.

Hal closed his eyes, constructs fading as he opened to Barry’s kiss. 

The effect was immediate. Barry, eyes still wide open, watched as the dark marks around Hal’s eyes rapidly began to fade, the anger and disgust smoothing from his features. The bruising grip on his shoulders loosened slightly, just enough that it was no longer painful.

Blinking blearily, Hal pulled back, “Bar…Barry…?”

Barry grinned, relief washing through him, “Hey there, GL. How you feelin’?”

They began to slowly descend, the other Green Lanterns following at a short distance as Hal shook his head. Landing gently on one of Central City’s rooftops, Hal all but collapsed to the concrete.

“I feel terrible. What…How am I back here? When did I get back? What happened?”

With a smile, Barry helped prop him up, holding up the orange ring at arm’s length, “Well, I think you got mind-controlled and then you battled it out with those guys and then I…uh, I got the ring off you.”

A Green Lantern approached cautiously, holding out a strange box to Barry, “Please, place the ring inside. Quickly.”

Barry did so, and the group before them visibly relaxed, “So, uh, what just happened?”

“You have saved Hal Jordan from the call of his own greed. You have helped us greatly. We thank you and are in your debt.”

Hal and Barry exchanged a look, “Uh, yeah. No problem?”

A different Green Lantern stepped forward, directing her gaze to Hal, “Now that the ring is contained, you must come back with us. The corps can learn from your experience under its influence. It will be a valuable lesson to all. You may return after.”

Hal nodded slowly, allowing two of the core to assist him up, “Whatever you did, Barry, thanks.”

Smiling, Barry waved slightly as the Green Lantern Corps members began to lift off, “Yeah, you know, anytime. Always happy to save the day.”

As they grew smaller and smaller in the distance, Barry brushed his fingers over his lips. They still tingled.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on his door woke Barry from his dreams, dragging him from his bed and to the front of his apartment. Who in the world was stopping by his place at two in the morning?

He opened the door and nearly jumped as Hal Jordan threw his arms around him, basically laying on top of Barry as he stumbled through the door, kicking it shut behind him.

“Barry!”

Grinning, Barry hugged back, “Hal! You’re back! What are you-woah! Buddy, you reek of alcohol. Are you drunk?”

Hal smiled into the crook of his shoulder, continuing to walk until Barry’s back hit the wall of the entry, “Mmmm, not that much.”

“Uh, no, I think you’re pretty plastered buddy. Let’s get you some water. C’mon.”

Hal didn’t budge, just tightened his hold, “No water. Want you.”

Barry’s breath caught in his chest, “N-no, I think you want water.”

Hot lips slid over his pulse and Barry all but vibrated right out of his skin, “You kissed me.”

“O-oh”, Barry stuttered. It’d been almost a month since he’d saved Hal from the odd, orange ring, “Uh, yeah. Had to-ah-save the day- WOah!”

Hal slid one of his hands up Barry’s loose shirt, fingers overly warm against Barry’s skin as he mouthed along the line of his collarbone, “Wanna kiss you back.”

Barry’s brain short-circuited, fingers fumbling as he tried to pry Hal off him. Holy shit, he should not be getting hard right now. This would definitely be taking advantage. Hal would absolutely not be doing this right now if he wasn’t hammered and Barry was not going to take advantage of his best friend just because they apparently both had some feelings for each other. 

“No! Hal, stop. You’re ridiculously drunk right now and-“, he gasped, fingers digging into Hal’s shoulders as the man sucked a deep, red mark onto his throat, “and I can’t Hal, not like this, oh my god.”

Hal squeezed one hand on Barry’s hip, nuzzling their cheeks together, “But you…I thought you wanted this?”

Shuddering at the hot breath ghosting past his ear, Barry groaned as Hal shoved one leg up between his thighs, “Holy shit, yes, Hal. I want this. But I think we should both be sober. You-fuck-you should go to bed.”

Hal’s other hand gripped the hair at the back of Barry’s neck and dragged him into a sloppy, heated kiss, more tongue than anything else, before pulling back, “Come with me.”

Panting, Barry stared into dark, brown eyes, pupil’s blown so wide he could almost see himself reflected in them, “O-Oh god.”

He stood gaping for a moment before shouldering Hal back, back towards his bedroom. Stumbling slightly, Hal managed to keep his footing, plastering himself against Barry’s front as the man back-peddled, nipping at his lips, “Fuck, Barry, yes.”

It was a good thing Barry was quick because they would have ended up on the floor for sure. Even as it was, they barely made it to the bed. Barry landed on his back, the air rushing from his lungs as Hal thumped down atop him, lips crashing together. Hal’s lips slid to Barry’s chin, his jaw, his cheek, just beneath his ear, and finally to the juncture of his throat and shoulders. With both hands firmly trapped under Barry, Hal simply lavished the man’s throat with attention, soft nips drawing out equally soft gasps.

Barry let his head drop back against his pillows, canting his hips up and moaning as he felt Hal’s impressive length rub through the fabric of Hal’s jeans and his shorts. Shit. He wanted this so much more than Hal could probably understand right now. Squeezing his eyes shut, Barry tried to regain some semblance of self-control, hands unable to stay still, grasping and dragging and clawing across Hal’s back. 

He'd imagined this at least a hundred thousand times and he’d never thought of anything this hot, this desperate. The need in his stomach twisted almost painfully. He wanted Hal to crawl even closer, wanted to wrap his legs around the man’s hips and keep him there until they both knew exactly how much they loved each other.

“Hal…”, Barry sighed, twisting his neck until he could get his nose against Hal’s cheek, “…uh, Hal?”

There had been a considerably depressing lack of kisses in the last few minutes and when Barry managed to turn Hal over a bit, he found the man sound asleep. Slowly, Barry shifted Hal onto his side and stared at him.

The world had to be joking.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Hal groaned, both hands carefully cradling his head as he tried opening his eyes. With another groan, he decided that was a terrible idea and turned back over to bury his head against a warm shoulder. At least whoever he was with was kind enough to stay asleep. He didn’t think he could deal with anyone when his head felt like it was about to burst.

Breathing slowly, he got the pounding to subside slightly, allowing him to take stock of what he could feel around him. He knew he’d made it back to Earth last night, knew he’d gone drinking with some buddies, and apparently he’d gone home with someone. 

The person beside him was soft and warm, incredibly comfortable. They smelled of shampoo and pizza and a little like sex. Hopefully, he hadn’t been too drunk to give them a good time. The room was quiet, but there was still a thrum outside, the sounds of a city already well-past dawn. 

Finally, curiosity got the better of his headache and Hal cracked an eye open, checking who he’d fallen in bed with for the precious few seconds he could before closing his eye again against the cruel, cruel light of morning. At least the guy was good looking.

…

Hal’s eyes shot open as he all but threw himself backwards, yelping as he fell off the bed. Oh, dear god, he was sleeping with Barry. A Barry that definitely had bitemarks and hickies all up and down his throat. A Barry with mussed up hair and slightly puffy lips. He clutched his head and cursed. 

A groan sounded above him and suddenly Barry’s face peered over the side of the bed, “Hal?”

“Ugh, Barry?”

“Uh, yeah, you okay down there?”

Hal curled into a ball, “No. Feel like my head’s gunna explode.”

The bed creaked and then feet softly padded past him, the sound of a door opening feeling like nails being driven into his temples. Then the feet padded back, stopping just beside him.

“Here, take this.”

Hal groped out for whatever miracle Barry was handing him and closed his fingers around a pill, swallowing it dry in the hopes that one day he’d be able to lay here without the room rolling beneath him. Drinking was a bad choice. Which brought him back to the fact he’d woken up next to Barry.

“Ugh, Barry, what happened?”

The bed creaked again and Barry’s blessedly soft voice floated over to him, “Well…you showed up really drunk after midnight and..uh, well. You may have sort of said you wanted to kiss me and then sort of made out with me and then you passed out.”

Hal very gently groaned, “Oh god, Barry I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

It might have just been a few seconds, but it could have been a couple minutes before Barry cleared his throat. Hal really couldn’t tell right now.

“Uh, well. About that. I’m not exactly upset. With the making out bit. With you. And me. Yeah.”

Letting himself process that, Hal continued breathing, “...You’re not?”

Another throat clearing.

“Uh, no. Actually…well, actually pretty not-upset. Uh, anti-upset, even.”

Even mostly feeling of death, Hal smiled at that, “Maybe…maybe happy?”

This throat clearing sounded a lot more embarrassed.

“Well, you know, maybe”, Barry said into the room at large, “maybe happy.”

Hal grinned into the floorboards, “So…if I wasn’t dying right now, you might even make out with me again?”

Barry snorted, “Not without you brushing your teeth first.”

His stomach growled, loud enough they both could hear and Barry cleared his throat one last time, “And after we eat breakfast.”

Hal laughed and then promptly groaned. Fuck hangovers.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hal! Hal. Hal!”

His name rolling off Barry’s tongue sounded incredible as he shimmied out of his pants, still jacking the blond off. He looked so good sucking on Hal’s fingers.

They’d ended up on the couch. It wasn’t exactly romantic, but neither of them really wanted to wait any longer. Hal had managed to pry himself off the floor and Barry had made an obscene number of pancakes and then Hal was on him. 

God, he’d wanted this for so long. It took him exactly no time at all to get Barry’s shorts dropped around his ankles and a hand on his dick. Barry simply melted. Pressing Barry out of the kitchen, Hal had picked him up and dropped them both onto the couch. 

Barry got his hands up to Hal’s face, biting at his bottom lip before Hal got the picture and opened up. They both gasped as Hal finally lined up their cocks, wrapping his palm around them and jerking fast. The little punched-out pants from Barry were driving Hal mad, even as he continued to suck them off the man’s kiss-swollen lips.

“H-Hal, not gunna, can’t!”

Grinning into Barry’s mouth, Hal nodded had, “Yeah, come on, babe. Cum for me.”

Grasping desperately at the couch, at Hal, at anything he could hold onto, Barry squeezed his eyes shut, rolling his hips faster, “F-fuck, Hal!”

Hal watched him fall over the edge, watched the flush stretch all the way down Barry’s chest, and then clamped his teeth on the man’s shoulder as he followed.

Panting, they lay on the couch, lips still half-heartedly locked as they caught their breaths. 

“Wow.”

Laughing breathlessly, Hal nodded, “Yeah, shoulda done this way sooner.”

Rolling out of Hal’s arms and to his feet, Barry nodded, “We should eat more pancakes and do that again.”

Hal swatted at his ass as he walked past, grinning at the yelp it elicited, “Probably can’t get it up as fast as you can, but I’m totally down to blow you until I do.”

Barry sucked in a breath as he snatched down a plate, “Wow, okay, deal.”

Smiling, Hal got a hand on the blond’s hip, reeling him in for a deep, slow kiss, “Deal.”

Patting the plate against Hal’s chest, Barry pointed at it, “Food first.”

Hal rolled his eyes, “I could always blow you while you eat.”

Barry stopped drizzling syrup on his pancakes and stared at Hal, eyes wide like he’d just said the most outrageous thing Barry had ever heard, “Oh my god, Hal. You could. You would?”

Smile twisting into a smirk, Hal stepped closer, “I would.”

Elegantly, Barry summed up both their thoughts, “Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one got waaayyy away from me, so I don't even know where my original plan went, but this is what happened. 
> 
> Anyhow, this is a two-fer request. Anon asked for "okay uh maybe a fic where hal is an orange lantern?? but hal gets really possessive over barry iDK (make it fluffy?¿" and another anon asked for "heeyy could you write a fic where hal drunkenly admits hes in love with barry?" so here it is.


End file.
